2003 Ended
1 * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) 2 * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) 9 * 999 (UK TV series) A * A Carol Christmas (2003) *Agent Cody Banks (2003) * Ai Yori Aoshi * Anger Management (2003) *Animal Planet's 50 Greatest TV Animals (2003) *Atlantis (2001-2003) *Auto-B-Good * Azumanga Daioh Advance B * Baby Looney Tunes: Eggs-Traordinary Adventure (2003) * Back to School with Franklin (2003) *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) * Barney - Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) (Videos) *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (2003) (Videos) *Bear in the Big Blue House LIVE! Surprise Party (2003) * Bear in the Big Blue House: A Bear for All Seasons (2003) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Heroes of Woodland Valley (2003) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Practice Makes Perfect (2003) * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (2003) (Video Game) *Black Cadillac (2003) *Block 13 *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band (2003) (Videos) * Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot (2003) * Bottle Fairy * Bounty Hamster *Bringing Down the House (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) (Trailers) * Bruce Almighty (2003) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer C * Castle in the Sky (1986) * Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * Cheaper By the Dozen (2003) * Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) *Corduroy D * D.N.Angel * Daddy Day Care (2003) * Darkness Falls (2003) * Dead End (2003) * Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon Frontier * Disney's House of Mouse * Donkey Kong Country *Dragon Tales: Learn and Fly with Dragons * Dreamcatcher (2003) * Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (2003) E *Egao *Eight Crazy Nights (2003) * Elephant (2003) * Elf (2003) * Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors (2003) (Videos) F * Final Destination 2 (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) *Finding Nemo (video game) * Freaky Friday (2003) * Futurama G * G-On Riders * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) H * Happy☆Lesson * Hello, Mr. Chuck * Holes (2003) * Hulk (2003) I * Ikki Tousen: Battle Vixens * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) J * Jeep 4x4 Evo 2 * Jim Henson's Construction Site * Jim Henson's The Hoobs * Joey's Lunch * Johnny Bravo K *Kangaroo Jack (2003) * Kiddy Grade * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! L *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) * * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) *Lego Drome Racers (video game) * Liberty's Kids *Little Riley Jacob * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) M *Meet Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Videos) * Mickey's PhilharMagic (Theme Parks) * Midtown Madness 3 * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2003) * Mona the Vampire *Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal (video game) * Monster Clubhouse * Mopatop's Shop * Moville Mysteries *Muscle Car 3: Illegal Street (video game) * Museum Scream (2003 Short) N * Nanaka 6/17 * Nanalan * Nick Jr. ID - Parade Floats * Nick Jr. ID - Trampoline * Nickelodeon ID - Farm Animals * Nintendo Puzzle Collection * Noggin Feetface * Not Wednesday The Movie (2001) O * Ojamajo Doremi P *Pablo the Little Red Fox * Peanuts Home Video Promo (1999-2003) * Peter Pan (2003) * Petite Princess Yucie * Pichu Bros. in Party Panic! * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Please Twins! * Pokémon Heroes (2002) * Popotan * Princess Tutu * Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise R *Rebel Trucker: Cajun Blood Money (video game) * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * Rubbadubbers * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze S * S.W.A.T. (2003) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Scary Movie 3 (2003) * School of Rock (2003) * Scooby Doo! Mystery Mayhem * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scruff * Seabiscuit (2003) * Sesame Street: Zoe's Dance Moves (2003) (Videos) * Shadow Star *SHOWS AIRED ON FUSE *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) * Sitting Ducks * Soulcalibur II * Speedway (video game) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (PC Game) *Spring for Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Videos) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Super Elf Bowling T * Teamo Supremo *The Brak Show * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * The Cheetah Girls (2003) *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules *The Ghost of Lord Farquaad (2003) * The Haunted Mansion (2003) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The King of Route 66 (video game) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) * The Legend of Tarzan * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok * The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) * The Triplets of Belleville (2003) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldLand Loch (2003) * The Wiggles: Space Dancing! (2003) (Videos) * The Wiggles: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) (Videos) * The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay (2002) (Videos) * The World of Narue * Time Squad * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry in War of the Whiskers (2002) (Video Game) *Tom and Jerry: Whiskers Away! *Tonka Rescue Patrol (video game) *Tonka Town U *Ultimate Demolition Derby (video game) V *VeggieTales: Veggie Carnival W * Walking with Cavemen * Wandaba Style * Wario World (2003) (Video Game) * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! (2003) (Video Games) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Whizzard of OW! (2003 Short) X *X-Men Evolution Y * Yakkity Yak